This invention relates to an apparatus that can be used in conjunction with the can testing device for accepting good or rejecting bad cans. More specifically, two cooperating wheels remove and separate the good and bad cans from a test wheel.
Various star wheel devices have been used in the past to remove cans from a can tester wheel. One such device is shown in Messervey's U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,994. Two turrets, turning in opposite directions, both of which are provided with can holding magnets, and a diverter are used in U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,008, one of the references cited in U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,994. The teachings of these patents and their references represent past attempts to handle, at greater and greater speeds, the testing of cans. Although these patented devices have been used in the past, ever increasing speeds have caused the former devices to jam and malfunction.